The Next Adventure
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: Collaboration fic with Kilnorc. After the defeat of the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang has another mission to accomplish. He, Katara, and every one else venture into a new world...were bending is nonexistent...for now... Title will change after first chapter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Animé Series mentioned in this Chapter…

**I do not own any Animé Series mentioned in this Chapter…**

**You wouldn't believe how this fanfic idea started out…well, maybe you would…You see, one day, I log on to MSN and chat up with Brian, who finished his Avatar tribute. One thing led to another, and now we came up with this story…**

**I think I was a little too hyper on chocolate when we thought this up…whatever…**

**o.O.o**

Contrary to popular belief, Evil can never be completely erased from the world.

No, it's true…

No matter how many times we try, Evil comes back…usually stronger and worse than before. Evil can only be banished…exiled into nothingness for an amount of time.

Long ago, I used to delude myself, thinking that Evil could be destroyed someday.

I had a long journey, full of adventure, revelations, twists, turns, you name it…

When it was over, I had thought that Good had finally destroyed evil…

I was wrong…Evil was not destroyed…

…it left…

…it moved on…

…to bring Chaos to another world.

It is the balance that is the cause behind this…just as Earth balances with Air and Fire balances out with Water, if there was no Evil, there would be no Goodness. If there was no Chaos…there would be no Order.

My name is Katara, and this is my story…

…the story where I, a young Water Bender from the South Pole, and my friends, ventured into a strange, wonderful…and dangerous new world…

A world where Bending is long forgotten, Monsters are at the beck and call of human beings and strange machines are at every corner.

In this world, there is no such thing as Nobility. The Ruling class seems to be of elite warriors, who rely on calling monsters to do battle, instead of by their own hands…

The call these monster warriors…

…Duelists.

**o.O.o**

**Hope you enjoy this little fic that me and Kilnorc made! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Animé mentioned in this story

**I do not own any Animé mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**o.O.o**

Bah Sing Se: The Walled Earth Kingdom…

It had been a long war, but this great metropolis had withstood the raids of the Fire Benders under Fire Lord Ozai till the very end…and was only captured for a relatively short time.

Even as this great city was devastated, as it is repaired to its former glory, it still shines magnificently.

Here I stand, within the walls of the Earth King's Palace, looking over the city from the balcony. I took a breath, reliving the adventures I had with Aang and everyone…

Until a loud belch disrupted my serene silence.

"_Sokka!_" I yelled.

"Whoops, sorry, Katara! Stomach backfired…" My brother Sokka replied with one of his cheeky grins, stuffing his face with another piece of bread he got from the massive spread in front of him.

We had visited Bah Sing Se at the request of King Kuei to oversee its repair, and to let the people know that the threat of the Fire nation is no more…unless of course…if Zuko would follow in his father's footsteps.

But, as I see him slumped in a chair, sleeping soundly, I know that won't happen. He had for too much to lose if he would make Ozai's mistakes…

I watched him silently…there was a little drop of saliva forming on the corner of Zuko's lip, which made me smile. So much for being a poised, regal Fire Lord…

This time, the loudest burp I ever heard rang throughout the throne room, making bits of the ceiling fall to the floor. Zuko sprang up from his sleep, almost falling over in his chair. "What was that!?" He asked, groggily.

"Now _that's _aburp!" Toph gloated, slapping Sokka's back. "Beat that wimp!"

I rolled my eyes. Nothing had chanced from when we first met until now…except Zuko joining us…but I'm grateful for that.

A loud _whoosh _made me turn back to the balcony. Aang had just landed on the railing, folding up his glider. I could See Momo and Appa landing in the courtyard below, waiting to be attended to by some Earth Kingdom servants.

"Everything looks fine, King Kuei." He reported, running up to the Earth King. "Repairs are coming along fine."

"Perfect, just perfect!" King Kuei said happily, hugging the large bear by his side in rejoice. "Isn't that great?" He asked.

I noticed Aang's face. As he left the king to rejoice with his bear, I moved over to his side.

"What's wrong Aang?" I asked him.

"It's nothing Katara…"he replied, smiling at me. "I just have the nagging feeling that something's not right…"

"What can't be right? The Fire Nation lost, peace is restored again, and everyone's getting along!"

"I know…it's just that…I get the feeling that I'm needed somewhere…"

**o.O.o**

A gasp…

…the sound of a pen striking against the floor…

…and the most ominous of feelings…

…the latter of the three was what Ishizu Ishtar dreaded to have. It was a slow afternoon in the Domino museum, where she was making regular visits too to inspect the exhibits on loan from the Egyptian Institute of Antiquities.

"Sister?" Marik asked, putting down a large box of papers. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure…" Ishizu replied, placing her hand over a spot under her neck…where a certain necklace used to go…

"I sense an omen, brother…something's about to happen…"

Marik's lavander eyes widened. "Not again…" he muttered.

"Where's Yugi?" Ishizu asked, standing up from her desk.

"Oh, out dueling Kaiba for the 5th time this week..." He checked his watch. "Scratch that, he'd have won by now…"

**o.O.o**

"That was one cool finale…"

Mokuba pressed the power button on the remote and turned off the television set. He was just waiting for his older brother to get back from his usual duel with Yugi. He knew for a fact that Seto would lose, but he loved being optimistic about it.

Who knows…maybe Yuugi would give him one win for a change…

A loud slamming told him otherwise.

The young billionair just shook his head…

"Here we go again…" He muttered as he hopped off the couch and into the main hall, to see Seto storming down to meet with him.

"Again?" He asked.

Seto didn't respond. Mokuba noticed that his arms were shaking slightly. His fists were clenched so lightly, his knuckles looks almost bone white.

'_It must've been a bad loss…I've never seen him this mad…_' He thought, just as a small glimmer of white streaked along the surface of the back of his brother's hand. '_Huh?'_ He blinked. Nothing was there.

"_Ano…nii-sama…_" Mokuba started placing his hand on his brother's arm.

'_Whoa…he feels hot…_'

"Perfect loss…" Seto mumbled softly.

"Wha?"

"I didn't even _dent_ him!" Seto half-yelled, ripping his arm from his brother's grip. "It was a 4000 to 0 loss! Losing, fine, I can take that with pride, but _that!?_"

He turned to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it. But as he did so, something happened.

Around a foot or so from the wall, something pure white formed a few centimeters from Seto's fist. Upon colliding with the wall that white something exploded, making a good three feet diameter crater in it.

Both brothers recoiled at the blast. They both stared wide eyed, but Mokuba was the first to notice what exactly happened.

There were a few remnants of that white something around the crater, and it was now that he figured out what it was.

It was flame.

White flame.

**o.O.o**

**And there's the first chap! Hope you Enjoy!**


End file.
